


Fire and Water make steam!

by ifyouhaveghouls



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/pseuds/ifyouhaveghouls
Summary: Rain knows you and Dew have been getting up to no good- how will you handle your punishment? Maybe if you’re good, you’ll get a little treat.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Rain Ghoul | Water Ghoul/Reader, Water Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Water Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Fire and Water make steam!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/gifts).



> A drabble I wrote as a belated birthday gift for my good friend Creek from magnetforstupidity (AO3 and tumblr.). I hope you enjoy!

With an authoritative stance, Rain stands before you, casting a domineering sneer towards you and Dew. Both of you sit back on your knees on the floor beside each other, still and awaiting instruction. Tension hangs in the air, tangible and thick, but not the type to cause concern-just anticipation. He walks over to you, gripping your chin firmly and tilting your head up; naturally you cast your gaze aside, but a commanding growl rumbles in his chest that snaps your eyes back up to meet his own.

“Do you want to tell me what you two did, my darling?” Rain says softly, vision fixed upon you as if he was looking through to your soul. You shake your head, refusing to talk even though Rain obviously knew what you and Dew had gotten up to in the hopes of getting a little punishment. 

His thumb traces over your lip and he withdraws his hand, now stepping over to Dew to interrogate him instead.  
“How about you, sweetheart? Somebody’s gotta start talking...” he trails, running his index finger along the rim of Dew’s collar and tugging him forward by it gently. “Tell daddy what you did and I’ll go easy on you, hm?” Rain whispers, kissing Dew’s cheek softly and letting go of his collar.

“We had fun without you, daddy.” you pipe up before Dew gets a chance to speak, knowing Rain was expecting you to crack before Dew anyway, but relishing in the fact that you’d be on the lesser hand of the punishment for the night. “Was that so hard, darling? Thank you for being honest.” he coos, taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room and beckoning you over to lie over his lap. 

“Ten for you baby girl, count them. Fifteen for you, Dewy. Twenty if you touch yourself whilst I punish Y/N.” Dew groans but obliges, moving to sit cross-legged for comfort. He keeps his hands securely behind his back to resist the temptation of palming himself, but it’s unlikely they would stay there. 

“Ready, baby?” Rain asks, rubbing his slender hand over your backside and squeezing a bit. You moan out a ‘yes, daddy’, and sure enough the first slap connects with your skin- a sharp sting spreading over your skin and blooming into a warm buzz. “One, t-thank you daddy.” you gasp, counting each slap and grinding your wet heat down into his lap. 

Dew lasts until about the eighth hit before giving in and thumbing the head of his cock, following up with a few strokes. Evidently not inconspicuously enough, as Rain catches him and tuts, ending your punishment early by pulling you up for a kiss and letting you off his knee. “Stretch out a little, sunshine. Sit and wait for me like a good girl, yes? You can touch yourself, but only on the outside, and don’t cum. Dew, on my lap. Now.” he instructs, and both of you scramble to your positions. Eagerly you lie on the bed, spreading your legs- finally able to touch yourself. 

As Dew’s punishment begins, you start to circle your clit with your fingers, starting off light and gradually picking up a little speed, varying pressure a little as you watch the lewd sight of Dew leant over Rain and leaking precum onto his lap as he’s spanked. You get close, biting your lip and whimpering obscenely, but Rain looks up to you and raises an eyebrow, so you force yourself to stop and calm down even though it feels like torture. Tears drip down Dew’s cheeks but he moans and whimpers, completely hard by the time Rain has finished.

“There we go. Now both of you know how to behave, let's have some fun, hm?” he chides, grinning. He ushers Dew off his lap and leads him to the bed, both ghouls now sitting with you. “Since you were so honest with me, I think you deserve a little treat. What do you think, Dewy? Should daddy be nice?” he coos, looking to the fire ghoul and cupping his face. 

“Yes daddy. Can I watch?” Dew asks softly, a ruddy blush over his cheeks. “Of course baby boy.” Rain obliges. “You can touch yourself this time, but don’t cum. Can you do that for me sweetheart?” he asks, receiving an enthusiastic nod in response. 

Rain settles in front of you, rubbing his calloused hand over your thigh before spreading you wider to give himself a bit of room to work. He bends down to begin lapping at your folds, gently exploring them with his tongue before moving to the small bud at the apex of your heat and focusing there for a while, the direct stimulation causing your legs to quiver a bit. 

Pausing for a little while to shift to a more comfortable position, he gathers some of the slick pooling at your entrance along with his spit and presses a finger in, crooking it and rubbing agonisingly slowly against the front wall of your vagina as Dew watches- having helped himself to some lube he now palms his cock slowly, watching you and quietly whimpering much like yourself. 

You whine as Rain adds a second finger easily, bringing his mouth back down to lick over your clit, sucking on it gently as he bends both fingers up into the same position and knocks against your sweet spot repeatedly, fucking his digits into you and targeting it. 

“Rain- I...” you whimper, unable to finish that thought. There’s something building, you can feel it, but he continues his ministrations and finger fucks you in exactly the right place, pulsing his lips and tongue around you until-

“Fuck! Daddy! I’m cumming..” you shriek, unable to control the gush of fluid that leaves you as your climax tears through you, slightly embarrassed but reeling in the sensations. Wow. That happens to be the first time somebody else has made you squirt. Rain looks up in awe, face wet as well as the sheets underneath him. 

He picks up a nearby towel and cleans himself up a little, proud of his achievement. “That was hot baby. I’ve never seen you squirt before. Did it feel good, hm? Did you like cumming all over daddy’s face?” he asks, kissing your hand. The sheets could be changed later, so Rain doesn’t mind a bit of mess as long as everybody is having a good time. 

“Y-yes... thank you, really good.” you mumble a little shyly, still blushing. Dew barely managed to stop himself from cumming, and Rain hadn’t forgotten about him. “Look at you Dewy, all worked up for me. You’re doing so well. Maybe Y/N will ride that pretty little cock of yours as a treat?” he suggests, looking to you for consent. You agree, more than anything you just wanted Rain’s knot but Dew would do just fine for a little while. His cock is a bit girthier than Rain’s but not as long, so it’d make a good start for preparing you for later.

Dew’s tail flicks as he moves into a better position and you sink down onto him inch by inch, both of you gasping as you reach the hilt and gyrate a little- his length filling you up and rubbing against your walls. With a now lubed member around his hand, Rain watches, stroking himself in time with your movements. 

Dew whimpers submissively, finally getting the attention he’s been craving all night, trying to calm his arousal so he’ll last longer but making no promises. You grind down on his member a little before raising your hips, beginning a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down, Dew’s cock pressing into your G-spot and slowly building up warm pressure as you ride him- Rain purring praise to the both of you. 

“That’s it baby boy, do you feel good?” he rumbles, hand still firmly around his own length. “Mhm, want to cum daddy, please!” Dew whines, tears brimming in his eyes as he bites his lip. “A little longer, sweetheart. You’re doing so well for me, letting Y/N use you. Make her cum and so can you.” 

You take a little mercy on yourself and Dew, rubbing your clit in time with your bouncing and crying out as you cum for a second time, once again releasing your juices as you lift your hips off his cock. Shortly after, Dew climaxes; shooting ropes over his stomach with his head lolled back, a dazed look on his face. 

“So good for me, both of you. Look at how well you behaved!” Rain coos as he tucks Dew’s hair out of his face and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. The fire ghoul lays a bit boneless for a little while, getting up on shaky legs to sit in the chair across from the bed so he could watch you and Rain. 

He gives you a while to recover, but at current Rain is still solid, still not having cum yet. You want his knot though, and he wants to knot you, so you’ll both wait it out.

After a little while you sit forward, spreading yourself open for Rain and teasing around your entrance, inviting him in. His mouth is close to watering, unholy Satan, he had been waiting all night. You look up at him with big eyes and say softly, “Please daddy- I want your knot.” as you open yourself for him. 

Rain is straight over to you, lubing his cock up so his knot wouldn’t be so tight and lining it up with your vagina, looking to you for permission to go ahead and press in. You nod, bracing yourself for his length, jaw hanging open and a loud, raspy moan leaving your throat as he bottoms out. “Tell me when to move, sweetheart.” Rain says, waiting patiently and sure enough you let him know. 

First, his thrusts are slow and deep; they have this drag that pulls slightly at your walls and makes you throb with arousal, but then they quicken, becoming shallower but angling for your sweet spot. “Want daddy’s knot baby? Want me to fill you up nice and good?” he asks between thrusts, a little breathless. “Stretch you around this fat cock and pump you full of my cum?”. You whine in response, moaning out mostly an indistinguishable litany of curses, Rain’s name and something about being close.

As he begins to swell, his thrusts stutter, his knot growing and making it difficult to get his full range. Once at its full capacity, he presses up to you one last time, stretching your entrance around his knot until finally it pops in and he groans, releasing his hot seed inside of you as you cum a final time with him, exhausted. Your bones feel like jelly but fuck, you were satiated to say the least. 

Rain presses kisses all over your face, unable to move much whilst tied to you, but Dew joins you both and sandwiches himself in between, purring and nestling his head against your chest. “My sweethearts. So good for me- I love you both. Now get some rest.” Rain mumbles tiredly- he’s clean up and tuck everyone in once he could slip his knot out, but for now, he just smiles happily to the sound of your slow breaths falling into slumber, and Dew’s quiet snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ghxstpxsting for Ghost HCs, drabble and matchups! Or come for a chat! I don’t bite :)


End file.
